Tahm Kench Adventure
by OverlordMiles
Summary: A story my friend made. Please no flames, and enjoy!
wen i started leag of legens, i started playin a bunch of diffrent champions, but 1 of them caut my eye. they calld him tam kench. he was a frog-like thing that can eat and save u when ur low, or even eat enemies! his ult doesnt deal dmg which kidna suks but u and 1 other person go and he takes u somewher on the map, which is helpful for bein in the rite place at the rite time. but his most important ability is his q, also known as his tong.

his tong is a skilshot that goes out in a line and hits whoever you slow. secretly though, every time i play kench or someone else does, i want to be hit by his tong. i rlly want tam kench to lick me, to feel his tong on me in all of its juicy glory. i just cant help it, whenever i press q i get a little more hard. sumtimes, wen no 1's around, i fire a q out, and i rally cant help it. hes just so hot...

evntually, i got 2 level 30 and i strted playin ranked imediately. of course, i playd tam kenchie in support and top. i won all my placement games and got 2 gold 5, and i won every singel game after that and now im in platnum 2 bc im the best at lol ahahahah xDDD since i was so good, rito games invited me to go speek on their /al chat podcast. i talkt about how 2 play kench and gave sum good advice to all the new ppl who want to play kenchie. afterwards, they brought me to talk to the rito owner himself, and we sat down on other sides of the tabel and he started talking to me.

he sed, "we here at riot games have been working on a new device that lets u enter the game urself, and we thot you might be the rite person to test it. r u in?"

of course i would accept! any chance to see tam kench i would acept. the man told me to get in this capsole thing and i got in and then he activated it. soon enough, i was playing the match to get me into platinum 1 in real live! i new i needed to win, otherwise it would look bad for me and my team, and end my streek! as we pickt our champions, i was gettin reddie to pik tam kench wen suddenly some1 else picked him! i was so mad! i needed to pick another champion for support, and fast! i moved my mouse around randumly until i clickt on some1. it was teemo, that devilish mouse thing! looks like i was playing teemo support. at the beginning of the gaem, my team got rlly mad at me, but i told them it would be ok. we could still win this!

at the beginning of the game, my adc died but i got a dubble kill. afterwords, i started to get more and more kills until i was fed, but the rest of my teem was rlly bad. i led a push mid until everyone died but me and the tam kench. i was attacking their game-win thing (the noxus or something? idk) when tom kench attked me. but his attak is a lick! i suddnly got kinda arousd and stopt ataking their noxus. after 3 atacs, he ate me, but insted of tryin to get out of his mouf, i stayt there becuz it was warm and moist. eventually he led me deep into the jungle nd spitted me out. i lookt at him and my dik was up from the hole experiyunse. he startd tokking to me.

"i c u liek this. do u want daddy kench to giv u the succ?"

i was torn. i needed to win this for my teem, but i was rlly horny and not sure wat to do. then, tam kench reached his tong and tore my pants off, leaving me in my limitd edishun tam kench bocksers, and he saw my big bullge. i lookt at the display on my screen, and saw that his teem responed and was going towards my noxus.

"dont worry about my teem bb, only think about urself... don't you wnt me to giv u te succ?" he told me. "i know u wan it." he then brushed his froggy hand on my cok, and i gave a smal moan. then, daddy kench then tok my underwhere off and started giving me the succ. i tried to escape, but my desirre kept me in palace. i couldn't escap as his team took my noxus, and the last thing i remember before the noxus broke was me cuming into his mouth, his tong around me. afterword, i was publicly shunnt, but that didnt matter becuz i got the only experionce that mattert in life: the succ from daddy kench.


End file.
